Owing to the advancement of the information science and technologies, information is finding wider applications, and among others, an application for images is to label information corresponding to the images.
However, usually the corresponding information is obtained by the user through clicking a specific button or through retrieving the corresponding information via a searching engine. Unfortunately, clicking a specific button adds to inconveniences to the user, and retrieving the corresponding information via a searching engine can only be accomplished through inputting texts. When an image is retrieved via a searching engine, usually what can be obtained is only overall information of the image instead of detailed contents of the image.
Additionally, in the prior art, contents of an image can be identified in a manner of Augmented Reality (AR). However, this requires use of the image identifying technology, which increases the complexity of the calculations and the power consumption of the electronic calculation apparatus; and because it is only able to take an image of a near object as a kernel, it is impossible to identify a panoramic image.
Of course, manually labeling the message of an image is also known as a conventional technology, but the manual operations are the most time-consuming and are inefficient.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a solution of automatically generating interaction messages of an image at a low computational complexity.